1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a working vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding a working vehicle of the related art, for example, JP-A-2008-95748 discloses a transmission for a tractor in which power is transmitted from a power source to drive wheels with speed-changing. The transmission includes a main gearshift shaft, a pair of advancing and reversing hydraulic clutch mechanisms, two sets of gear synchronizing first and second change speed mechanisms and a pair of first and second hydraulic clutch mechanisms. In this transmission, the main gearshift shaft is arranged in parallel with an input shaft. The pair of advancing and reversing hydraulic clutch mechanisms is arranged on the input shaft and switches a rotating direction of power transmitted to the main gearshift shaft. The two sets of gear synchronizing first and second change speed mechanisms are arranged on output sides of the pair of advancing and reversing hydraulic clutch mechanisms. The pair of first and second hydraulic clutch mechanisms is arranged on an output side viewed from the two sets of first and second change speed mechanisms, and the pair of first and second hydraulic clutch mechanisms switches connection of power transmitted from each of the two sets of first and second change speed mechanisms.
By the above configuration, the transmission of the tractor disclosed in JP-A-2008-95748 schemes a main gearshift multistage with a simple configuration. However, a tractor having higher general versatility is required, so that there is a room for further improvement.